Due to economic and environmental concerns, recently there has been an increasing desire to conserve energy. Many electrically powered systems unnecessarily drain power when not in use. This waste of energy causes an increase in peak electrical demand which in turn causes utilities to operate additional power plants to satisfy the peak demand. The added cost from this additional capacity is then passed on to consumers. Systems have been proposed that allow businesses and utilities to remotely monitor usage and/or shut down electrical equipment to conserve energy. For instance, specialized circuit breakers have been developed that allow businesses to remotely shut down non-essential electrical circuits within their facilities. However, retrofitting these remote electrical control systems to preexisting infrastructures, such as residential homes, has been a difficult and expensive process. Some proposed systems require is additional equipment and/or wiring that require significant demolition and reconstruction of various structures (e.g., walls) within facilities. Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.